Get It Right
by NoOtherThan2PM
Summary: Nina gets caught in an embarrassing outfit that happens to be shown all over the world the next day. All her friends are ashamed to be her friends once they see it, but what about her own boyfriend? KendallxOC
1. What Have I Done

**Hey Guys! So I have this new story, that I feel will actually be a success :)), but I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. All rights go to Nickelodeon and Scott Fellows.**

**Claimer: I do own the plotline of the story, the characters mentioned, and show and magazine mentioned.**

**Enjoy!**

I groaned and stretched out my aching body, letting the sunlight blind me as I sit up to escape the uneeded warmth from my bed. I get out of bed, walk out and pour myself a cup of hot cocoa and make myself some cereal. Oh, how I hate the summer. Sometimes it's the worst time of my life, sometimes it's the best.

"Mornin' sunshine," a voice says.

"Oh, hey, Kendall! I thought you'd be in 2J at this time!" I say kissing him on the cheek.

"Neh, thought I'd get up early so we could start our first day of summer together, Nin."

I giggle, "aww..."

"So why don't you get dressed and we'll take a morning stroll." Kendall says sweetly.

I threw on something really random, but I usually wore it on summer days. I was wearing a pink spahetti strap shirt that had a unicorn jumping over a rainbow on it. I had matching pink shorts, a sparkly pink bow to put in my hair and sparkly pink converse. I walked out and Kendall's eyes widened.

"A-are you sure you wanna wear that?" Kendall asked, slowly putting hiss cup of water down on the table.

"Yeah." I answer blankly.

"Why," He asks.

"Well, it's a regular summer outfit!" I say cheerfully.

"Can you at least put a jacket over the shirt?" Kendall asks.

"Dude. It's the summer! What the heck are you saying?" I laugh.

"Well, you're wearing the shirt of a six year old girl!" He pointed out. He sure loves to point things out.

"It's my regular summer wear." I say, breaking out my puppy dog eyes. Ahh, that boy can not resist these babies.

"Okay, fine. You can go out like that. But it's not my fault if the paparazzi sees you."

"Hmph..." I growl walking out behind Kendall.

After about five minutes through the walk, camera shutters and flashes caught me off guard from mine and Kendall's talk.

"Nina, what are you wearing? Is this the real you? Do you normally dress like this?" A man asks.

I just kept walking and stayed quiet. I guess it really wasn't a good idea to wear this. "Let's go home." I say, turning around.

"Sure..." Kendall says awkwardly.

We start fastwalking back to the Palm Woods, once we get ther I rush to my apartment and change clothes immediately. Gosh, why won't someone turn up the cool air in here? I looked at the thermostat. 81 degrees. I set the temperature to 70 degrees. I exit the heat of my apartment, and take the elevator down to Kendall's apartment.

"I've changed!" I say when he answers the door.

He chuckled softly and took me inside. "Great..." he mumbles.

"So, what else can we do on our first day of summer?" I ask.

"Embarrass ourselves in front of the paparazzi..." I hear him mumble under his breath.

"Ahem?" I raise my tone.

"I mean go swimming in the Palm Woods pool?"

"That's what I thought you said..."

"So, lets go down there."

"Fine. But instead of swimming maybe I'll work on my tan." I grin.

Kendall quickly changes into his swim shorts while I grab sun tan lotion. Kendall really didn't change quickly. After 5 minuites of waiting I came into his room. He shared a room with Logan. Wow...it's like two different worlds in here. On Logan's side, the bed was fixed, the floor was clear of anything and everything in his dresser was neatly folded and nothing stuck out. On the other hand, Kendall's side, his bed was a mess, clothes were on the floor, what the heck I didn't even know where the floor was! There were piles of clothes building up on the floor, layers and layers, and on Kendall's dresser there were clothes hanging out of it and half of the drawers were empty 'cause most the clothes were on the floor. I heard someone rummaging through clothes. I bet it was Kendall. Who lost his swim shorts again.

"Kendall?" I say, "Where's you're swim shorts?"

"Oh..." He said nervously," I know where they are, I'm just looking for something else."

"Yeah. Like you know where they are in THIS dump. You don't know where they are, just admit it."

"I...don't know where they are." He sighs. I look around the room and see it under his sheets.

"Here they are!" I say, picking them up with two fingers.

"Awesome. Lemmie go change into this."

Great. Kendall just wasted an hour of my life. What time was it now? 5 p.m.? Soon, Kendall had finished and we went down to the pool. He slowly dipped his body into the cold water while I put sun tan lotion on. What the heck, why am I doing this? The sun's already going down 'cause Kendall wasted an hour looking for his swim shorts! I shake my head from side to side, signal Kendall out of the pool and walk back inside.

"Wait up!" Kendall yells running after me. I stop walking and turn around. "Why'd you leave?"

"'Cause I can't tan if the sun is already down, silly!"

"So why'd you call me out?" He asks.

My face went blank. "'Cause. We're spending the first day of summer TOGETHER! Not alone."

"Oh..."

I had dinner in 2J, we had Mrs. Knight's homemade corn dogs, then we had some oreo ice cream for dessert. We finished dinner at 7:30, then I played some video games with James, went down the swirly slide with Carlos, then helped Kendall clean his side of the room. And I let Logan bore me to death with mathmatics. It was 9:30 when we finished.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the sack before kerfew gets closer." I say.

"Bye!" Everyone says in unison.

I take the elevator up and to my apartment. When I get ther, I take a 10 minute shower, change to pajamas and go to bed. It's about 9:59 when I finish. Our kerfew is 10:00 pm. Every Palm Woods student has a kerfew from 7 am to 10 pm. Summer vacation or not. It sucks. This kerfew means, we can't leave our apartments before 7 am and have to be in our apartments in bed by 10 pm. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

"Uh...Nina? Wake up! I have something to show you." Keannah yells from outside the room.

"Hmm? What is it?" I say dodging out of my bed. I immediately stop when I see what Keannah's holding.

"Oh no." I say, reading the front page. My eyes followed the words multiple times. 'Nina Emerald caught on morning stroll with Kendall Knight wearing a pink unicorn shirt and sparkles.'

"I can't believe this is all over _Hollywood Weekly Magazine_!" I yell.

"Not just that..." Keannah picks up her laptop and showed me the screen. It was opened to google images and pictures popped up everywhere. This is a nightmare.

"Oh my god. What next t.v.?" I ask.

"About that..." Keannah picked up the t.v. remote and turned on the t.v. It was on _Gossip Guru_, one of the most watched t.v. shows in the world.

"Really?" I say," is there anything else?" I ask.

"I sure hope not," Kendall says, barging into the room.

"It's not my fault! It's those stupid paparazzi's faluts! They never celebrities any space!" I yell.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad at you," Kendall says comforting me. Soon he starts to breathe angrily.

"Uh...Kendall?"

**Hey guys! I just realized this is a really long chapter. R&R! Love to my readers! Peace!**


	2. Going Under

**Hey Guys! Whoo! Two chapters in a day! Sorry about the typos in the first chapter, but I'll fix it! Right now I'm working on Chapter 3! Sweet right? I know this chapter's a little too short, but I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. All rights go to Nickelodeon and Scott Fellows**

**Claimer: I own Nina Emerald, Keannah Chord, Maddie Snick, oh yeah, and the jokes I made :))**

"Wow.." I hear Keannah say in the background, "I'm gonna leave you guys alone now," she says pointing to the other room. 'No' I mouth. Keannah stuck her tounge out and left. Ugh. She's like that.

"So, Kendall..." I trail off.

"Yes, honey?" Kendall tried to calm himself down.

"Honey? What are you, my husband?" I beckoned, then laughed.

"No time to crack jokes, cupcake!"

Where the heck is he getting this from?

"Once again, we're not a married couple."

Kendall breathed slowly. "Okay, I get it."

"Perfect." I blurted.

"So why aren't you upset about this thing?" Kendall barked.

"I am upset but I can handle it and you should be able to, too!" I poked him in the stomach and he flinched angrily.

"Look. you know I hate being embarrassed. I was in that picture with you, so guess what? I'm embarrassed!" Kendall's temper heated up.

"Woah, there, cutie, no need to blow up!" I say.

"I don't cate if there was no need!" He shouted. "If you're gonna act like it doesn't matter then..then we're over!" Kendall stormed out of my apartment.

Wow. I can't believe Kendall just broke up with me. I thought I was the one that was gonna break up with him. At least i have my friends.

"Nina! I thought we were friends!" Danielle drawled.

"We are," I say marching to her room.

"Then what's the meaning of this?" She holds out the magazine. "This makes me ashamed to be your friend. I'm not talking to you 'till you fix this."

Great. Then came maddie and Keannah saying the same thing.

I just moved to the bottom of the Hollywood Food Chain. I should've seen this coming. Going under all the people I fit in with. I'd say I'm right inbetweeen Rebecca Black and Kidz Bop. Sucks.

**Is this chapter short? Ehh. I don't know. See y'all next time!**


	3. Losing Hope

_**Oh how many times ill it take? How many times will it take? To get it right? To get it right? **_**Hey guys! So this chapter doesn't have any dialogue because, well it's more like a little conversation Nina's having in her mind or something like that. Anyway it took me two days to write this chapter but I'm posting it a few days later. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. All rights go to Nickelodeon and Scott Fellows. I don't own the songs Paparazzi and Get It Right. All rights go to Lady Gaga, Ryan Murphy and Fox.**

I played Lady Gaga's song Paparazzi. Yeah, this isn't helping...it's about someone falling in love with a paparazzi. First thing's first, I'm in love with Kendall. Second, I'm trying to figure out a way to get back at them. Or at least fix the problem. I don't want to fall in love with a paprazzi. It just ticks me off of the way Kendall overreacted. He's such a toss-up. I mean. They way it looked...you know, a picture paints a thousand words. I can't say it 'cause I can't describe how it felt. I've lost all hope. Almost everything that meant so much to me. All gone. I bet my own parents have even turned their backs on me. What do I still have? I don't know, my sister? She's never turned her back on me and probably never will. What's to hope for when all hope is gone? I'm torn. What have I done? Embarrassing myself in front of the paparazzi? Letting my friends ignore me 'til I fix my mistakes? What am I doing to myself? Am I changing? No. A leapord can't change it's spots. meaning I cant change who I am or what I am. I am me and always will be. But seriously. This might be the worst thing that's ever happened to me. It's almost I was on this mission to impress, but instead I fail and depress. Am I letting the devil inside me taje over? Point is, I'm hurting. Not only myself, not only inside, but I'm hurting my friends and family, too. And my Kendall. Is this how guilt is supposed to feel? I would ask one of my friends but they're all ignoring me.

I flopped down on my bed and my eyes water up. I blink and a tear laces down my cheek. A fellow friend follows, tracing the wet track my other tear left on my red hot cheeks. Soon enough I was practically bawling my eyes out. Pain and guilt here I come. I felt a sudden change fly through my body. What happened? Did I get the guilt? No. I got the pain. More tears streamed down my cheek. It's almost like the weight of the world is pushing down on my shoulders. Starting over? Is that the best thing to do? While my mistakes still exist? Life isn't fair. everyone knows that. I don't know. Could my life possibly be over? No. It was a mistake. A big mistake. But my friends are just acting stupid. If I can handle my mistake, they should too! I mean. they weren't in the crisis! Why feel ashamed? Aren't I the one to be ashamed? they just don't get the point of what it's supposed to be like if your friends are embarrassed of being your friend if you embarrased yourself. I mean, if Carlos embarrassed himself, I wouldn't care, I meab, I would care, it's just I wouldn't worry about me being teased for the rest of my life just 'cause I'm friends with him. I'll leave Carlos to do that. They just can't handle anything that is known to hurt the other person but won't. I mean. Losing my friends? My family? What's that supposed to mean? i'm losing hope. Losing it little by little each day I let my pain and guilt eat me alive. I mean, if my friends have a problem, we normally clear it up right away, but this? They are acting really stupid. It's something about me and yet they're bringing it all to them. I just can't believe them. They said they'd be with me through thick and thin. And guess what guys? YOU WEREN'T THERE. Now's the time I'm struggling and you decide to turn your dang backs on me. I'll get through this. I know I will,


	4. Changing Gears

**Hey Hey hey guys! Two chapters in a day! Man am I on a roll. Ima see if I can get three chapters in. Anyway readers, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. All rights to Scott Fellows and Nickelodeon**

**Claimer: I do own the other characters metioned.**

"Hey, Emerald! Get off your lazy butt and come help!" Danielle yelled. Ever since the little coincidence, my friends have been ignoring me when I say something but now they're treating me like trash. Come on! It was 4 days ago! God, will you let it go? It's stupid, really. I just think it's a stupid idea for them to treat me like a slave for an unplanned mistake. It's time I change gears from pussy cat Emerald who can stand up to anyone. I mean, really. I'm gonna be that girl that everyone can't say no to. Like James' mom. Logan's name used to be Hortentz. She said it shoud be Logan. Oh, ha ha, they're not embarrassed of Logan's real name being Hortentz, but they're embarrased over a stupid pink outfit! Oh, how I hate my friends. They can be such idiots sometimes, and for goodness sakes I've known Keannah and Maddie for practically my whole life. Now you're probably wondering, 'Where's Alex and Cheyenne?'. They got kicked out by Gustavo 'cause they barely showed up to rehearsals, and when they did they'd just stand in the recording booth with blank expressions on their faces. So, yeah.

"NINAAAA!" Danielle yelled. "Get over here you lazy sack, and help!" I groan. By help she means do all the work. She was cleaning the kitchen.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask.

"Uh, wash the dishes, sort the stuff out in the pantries, sort the stuff in the fridge, wipe the counter, the stove ,and the oven, and I think that's it." Keannah says.

Great. another day of doing the work that belongs to my friends. I did everything I was told to and laughed at my friends when I was finished. It only took me 10 minutes. It would've tooken all three of them 2 hours to finish that all. Creepy, right? I just don't understand them. they always have some sort of way to treat the friends they're reccently ignoring. No one makes a mess of me though. Good luck haters. Paulina Emerald is on a roll and is coming your way.

**Pretty short, eh? Oh well.**


	5. Embarrassed and Ashamed Even More

**Guess Whaaa? It's chapter 5! Oh yeah I'm on a roll.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR. you know the rest.**

**Claimer: I think you've got it down already.**

I woke up, got dressed and headed down to our local market to pick up my daily dose of gossip. My friends aren't ignoring me anymore but they're still mad. They only occasionally answer me. Today I was a little more relaxed on my oufit. I wore a BLANK sky blue tanktop and a kneelength white skirt with my blue flip flops. I was watching out for any paparrazzi. Kendall and I have kind of been ignoring each other so I don't know what he's been up to. Ah that devious prince. Who wonders what he's been up to. I walked into the store and walked to the magazine section to pick up Hollywood Weekly Magazine. The magazine I was socially deprived on. I picked up the magazine and stared at the front cover. I cannot believe this. 'Kendall Knight throws a bigger tantrum than Gustavo Rocque would.' Wow. That must've been a huge tantrum. Page 19. I flipped qucikly to the page. I read the article. 'Kendall Knight throws a bigger tantrum then Gustavo Rocque could ever throw. Love! Celebrity magazine says it's because of Kendall's reccent breakup with his longtime girlfriend Nina Emerald. Speak out Nina! Tell us what you think!' Uh.. what do I think? I think it's pretty dumb he through a tantrum about us. I mean, he's the one that broke up with me! I was the one that was supposed to be heartbroken...not him. Thing is. Kendallk's probably embarrased even more this time..'cause it's about him. Oh Kendall, don't worry. _I_ won't turn my back on you like _you_ did. Haha. I purchased the magazine and headed over to 2J.

"Oh, hi. Come in." James says blankly signaling me in.

"Oh Kendall!" I say in my singsong voice. That boy loves to hear me sing. I started singing Glee's Get It Right

_What have I done? Wish I could run, away from this ship going under._

I heard a footstep. I'm going to have to lure him out more.

_Just trying to help. Hurt everyone else. Now I feel the weight of the world is,_

Kendall's footsteps got closer and louder. I heard three steps then dead silence.

_On, my, shoulders. What can you do when your good isn't good enough and all that you touch tumbles down._

Kendall was out of his room. But he stopped right in front of the doorway.

_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things, I just wanna fix it somehow._

I coaxed. I smirked and sang even more.

_But how many times will it take? Oh how many times will it take for me, to get it right, to get it right._

Kendall escaped his antisocialness. He stepped right in front of me. I looked into his full sparkly green eyes. Then I held up the magazine and he shook his head from side to side.

"No. No, no, no ,no, no!" Kendall says, worried.

"So, mister, 'I can't take being embarrassed,' what do you have to say about this?"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I say.

"I'm sorry." Kendall said. He always has a hard time apologizing 'cause he's not used to it. He's usually not the one to be sorry. "I ask for your forgiveness. Please." Kendall begs. I stay silent.

Kendall steps forward and kisses me. I'm in shock at first, but then i wrap my arms around his neck and lock my fingers together.I break the kiss.

". Kendall. I can't. I'm sorry." I run out the door. But just before the door closes before me, I point the paparazzi smirking outside the glass window. Kendall looked behind him. This isn't good. "Wait. Kendall." I walk back in. "Did you throw that tantrum because of me? Because your'e still in love with me?"

"I-" Kendall stopped.

"You? You what Kendall? Tell me." I step closer.

"I still love you..." He says, drooping his head down.

"I love you too. But I can't get back with you know because you hurt me for no apparent reason."

"I broke up with you 'cause-"

"Sorry." I saw two flashes behind me as I walked out. Stupid paparazzi. I know that's gonna be on tomorrows next magazine.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning turning around and found myself face to face with a magazine with two pictures on it. What a joy. I flipped to the page of the article and read... there were only a few parts that got me 'Nina kissed Kendall while not in a relationship'...ok first of all, he kissed me...'then she seemed to say no, then leave'...ok so that was true... Great. Embarassed and ashamed AGAIN here I come... this just sucks...what's up with my life?<p>

**My chapters are getting shorter and shorter each time, aren't they? Oh well. I promise the next chapter will be longer.**


	6. Tumbling Down

**A/N So sorry...haven't been updating in quite a while...chilling with my cousins. xD Oh well, bring me more of those NENDALL LOVE REVIEWS. :) I know, I know. I've been away from home for a while. Which gives me the perfect excuse on WHY I haven't updated.**

* * *

><p>What was that nursery rhyme? <em>Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water, Jack fell down and broke his crown, and Jill came tumbling after.<em>

Exactly my point. It's like I was at the top of the hill and all of a sudden I come tumbling down. I mean, all of a sudden the outfit thing starts to slide, and the thing between me and Kendall happened, and now it's all about the outfit and 'Nendall.' I just don't get it. Why does the paparazzi want stuff abotu me and Kendall anyway? I get it, we're the top two bands in Hollywood, but why, why focus on the couples of the bands, instead of the actual bands? It hurts, really, it does. Kendall's still in love with me. I'm still in love with him, but it just won't work out if we get back together, and they way he hurt me. I get it sometimes change is good but sometimes is just a load of crap. But change is something that could eat anyone alive 'till only their skeleton is left. I know Kendall has always tried to impress me since the beginning. I know he's been trying his best to impress me since we met. Before our long time relationship, he wanted to be more to me than just a friend. Truth is, he's the first down-to-earth guy I've ever met. And he's my first true love. And yeah, being in one of the two most popular bands in the world, it's pretty hard to be in a relationship, now that I think of it. What the heck am I saying? I don't even understand the point I'm trying to make. Hysterical, right? Kendall is true to the heart, but I can't get him up 'cause I'm tumbling down that hill. I don't get it. Why do people focus on the Hollywood couples? Isn't there anything better to do? I mean stay out of my love life. Go bother Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie or something! They don't care! They know what it's like. I love, and I really mean this. I love being with Kendall. I love being his first true love. But I can't take it if our love is being forced into something it's not. We were being interviewed a few weeks ago and a question that came up was " So Kendall, when are you going to propose to Nina?" I was like, what the heck, we're only 16 and 17! Kendall just gulped and shook his head from side to side. I'm glad he didn't answer, even if the fans demand young marriage. And anyway, I heard if you marry at a young age it's most likely to end up in a divorce, and I don't want that to happen. The paparazzi and gossip people just rush things when the people themselves don't want it rushed. But otherwise they don't listen. Some gossip isn't even true. They're rumors. Like in this one magazine I was reading, it said 'Did Kendall finally propose to Nina?' First of all, he didn't. Second of all, it was a freaking promise ring! Did you not see? Isn't an engagement ring supposed to be on the left hand? My ring was on my right hand and still is. I have no idea how to get back up to where I belong. I love my friends. I love my family. I love my Kendall. But I can't help saying that if they're gonna turn me down instead of support me. What am I saying? Have I lost it already? I suddenly feel woozy after sorting these things out. There were so many things clogging up my mind and it's just too much for me. Things are just too complicated, that I can't get it right. I don't think it through as I'm walking out the door; I don't think it through as I pull my hand into a fist to knock on the oak wooden door of 2J. Logan opens the door and still like how James was on that day where Kendall kissed me.

"Come in." He says, blinking.

"Can you stop acting so shallow around me?" I snap. He walks away and I call Kendall out. It's amazing 'cause I don't have to sing to lure him out.

"Oh, hey Nina." He says, checking the window for paparazzi.

"Let's go into my room because of-"

I shake my head. I already know. "The paparazzi?"

He nods. I go into his room and brush off some clothes off his bed and sit down.

"Kendall, I just need to talk to you about how everything got messed up, let me explain in peace but you better not kiss me or it will just make everything a lot worse." I utter in one breath.

"I promise." Kendall gives a little grin then wraps his arm around my shoulder. I get ready to flaunt out but then I find it comforting.

"I get it. You want to be friends...because the big mistake I made. So listen up buddy. I am still in love with you. But I can accept the fact that you just want to be friends now." Kendall's green eyes start to twinkle, and I feel the relief that I can believe him.

I keep listening. "Kendall, I love you too. But getting back together with you might be the biggest mistake I ever made." Right there I felt ears easing in on our conversation.

"Get out!" Logan screams through the doorway of Kendall's room.

"Excuse me?" I say, shocked and frightened. I've never seen Logan like this.

"GET OUT!" Logan shoved me to the door and shut it behind me. I stood on the other side of the wooden barrier that separated us. I listened to Logan and Kendall's conversation, even if I knew it was wrong.

"What the hell man!" Kendall yelled.

"She hurt you. I'm not letting her come in here and do that to you." Logan starts to calm.

"No. Man, you don't understand." Kendall let out a heavy sigh. "I hurt her. I hurt her!"

"How?" Logan questions.

"I overreacted to that stupid outfit thing. She got really upset that I broke up with her for no apparent reason.

"Oh..." Logan took a deep breath. I heard footsteps approach the door. I quickly ran to the elevator and went up to my floor. I can't believe it. Kendall just cursed for me. For us. Maybe getting back with Kendall might not be so bad after all. I was just upset. But anyway, Kendall never swears. He's a goof guy. He doesn't want to turn out like a criminal like hr thinks Carlos might turn out. Maybe Kendall is the one. I know it's too early to be thinking this but it feels like we've been together forever. I got to my apartment and reached into my pocket for my keys. What the heck? I left it in my pocket! No...no...it's in the apartment. I banged on the door until someone answered. Maddie and Danielle answered, and tipped their heads.

"One minute." They shut the door and locked it. They opened the door and handed me a suitcase, my cellphone charger, bathroom supplies and my lucky anklet.

"What is this?" I ask.

Maddie and Danielle glide their eyes to eachother's and then they return straight into mine.

"Don't come back 'till you have everything sorted out. We booked you at Viva Los Angeles Resort Home across the street." Danielle sneered. "Stay as long as you like."

"Are you serious?" I blurt out. "You _seriously_ can't do this to me."

"I'm pretty sure we can. Now work things out... Bye!" Maddy slammed the door right before my eyes and clicked the lock.

I slouched down in front of the door-knowing that a bunch of bricks just made me tumble down all over again.


	7. Just Wanna Fix It Somehow

**So I'm really glad I'm finishing uploading these two chapters because I know I haven't really done anything in weeks.**

* * *

><p>Kendall POV:<p>

I don't wanna feel like a stalker or anything but I just saw the whole scene with Maddie, Danielle and Nina. It makes me want to fix everything even more. I was outraged with my conversation with Logan, and now, seeing Nina get kicked out by her best friends makes me even more furious. The words I said to Logan just echoed in my head. It was the only thing I could think about. I startle Nina, as for she's in front of the door, face buried in her hands.

"Nina!" I cry out. "Nina!" My throat is tight with guilt. Every bad thing that's happened to her is because of me. Overreacting. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry?"

"What?" She looks up, eyes bulgy and red.

"I'm sorry, okay?" I blurt out. "I messed everything up. I just need you to cheer up, because seeing you like this everyday, I can't live like that, knowing that you're life is ruined because of me."

"Tell me about it.." She mumbles.

"I know. I overreacted. Big time." I look away.

"Sit." She pats the empty spot next to her. "I think we need to sort things out. Without my friends or your friends included.

I shrug and sit next to her on the carpet. I brush a strand of her hair behind her ear and she just lets out a soft sigh.

"Well?" She barks. "I didn't make this whole mess so speak up tall, blonde and eyebrows. Yes. That's right. I know what Kelly called you." Nina giggled.

I laugh. "Fine."

"Go on," she pauses.

"Okay, Nina, I am like really really really sorry for what happened to you. It's my fault you got kicked out of your own home."

"How do you know about that?" She asks.

"-Uh, I don't know." I say quickly.

"Oh just admit it. You were spying." A smirk forms on Nina's lip, "anyway if we could just clear everything up, that would be great. But unfortunately, I guess it's stuck with us forever. And maybe we can get back together."

"Maybe. But I don't think so.."

Nina grabbed her things and left to go to the resort.


	8. She's Not There

Kendall POV: She's been tricked. She's been loved. She's been hurt. Truth is, she's been through a lot of things. I stood outside her new hotel room door, breathing heavily, thinking of how the sparkling chocolate eyes would look at me so gently. I stared at the glossy white door, getting ready to lightly press my knuckles against the door a few times to knock. I finally did, until the door slowly opened Nina had no emotion, yet, the way she was just made her stand out. I wish she had worn what she was wearing now on the jog. She's wearing a strapless summer dress with prints of floweres scattered all over it and white wedges. I heard a blur of words until I realize Nina is talking.

"Kendall? Hey, green eyes, why are you here?" Nina's voice snaps me out of my trance and slows my heartbeat down.

"Oh, um. I just wanted to see if you were doing okay." I acknowledged, unsure of my words.

"I'm fine!" I see warmth and happiness glow in her eyes as her lips form a small grin.

"Okay. Well..." I trail off. I start to make my way out of the room.

"Wait. Before you leave I have to ask you something." Nina bursts, grabbing me by the hand. She leads me into the room, and closed the door shut as soon as I was sitting down.

"Look," Nina confronted me, "you know I'm still struggling, and I know that too, but anything, and I mean anything could make me find may back up to the top. I'm asking you," Nina paused, "to be there, by my side, at this time in my life where it's harder than ever. Kendall, I need you there, I want you there. By my side. As," she swallowed. "My boyfriend."

I felt a lump grow in my throat and salty tears build up behind my eyes. I have to speak, but my words just won't come out. Nina looked at me with desperation in her eyes, and need in her eyes. I found my words and answered.

"Yes. I would love to." I grin and Nina just jumps up and cheers.

"Well, uh, I'll see you later." I say, carefully making my way out the door. Nina flashes a soft smile as I walk out the door. What have I done? Yeah, I know it's kind of good I said I'd be her boyfriend again, but the problem is, what if I end up hurting her again? What if she's not there, by my side, when I need her? What if I'm not there, by her side, when she needs me? I don't wanna hurt her again. She doesn't deserve more pain and guilt. I mean the guilt that we made her feel is practically eating her on the inside. She may seem fine on the outside, but she's not. Point is , I dont't wanna hurt her again. She's the girl I'm truly in love with, and yet I end up hurting her. I heard the golden elevators open, I step inside with triumph, and sadness, glaring at myself in the mirror. Smetimes I wonder what Nina sees in me. I'm a wreck. My room is messier than a pig that just rolled around in mud! I've got bushy eyebrows, a long nose and I'm pretty tall. **(A/N: In my offense I love Kendall, I just had to do that to make the story sane. I couldn't just say Kendall was short and had brown eye's right? I actually love all those things about Kendall.)** The elevator bell rang and I stepped out. I remember... I remeber the first day we said three simple words to each other.

~FLASHBACK~

It was a beautiful summer night, just months after we got together. The stars were twinkling a sugar white, and the moon was glowing with glory. Nina and I were relaxing on the patio of Griffin's beach house that he lent us two bands for the night. We stared into each other's eyes. and right then, at the same time, we said we love each other.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

I remember all the things we've been through. All the things we did together. Now they're just distand memories. It's been a year and this is where we end up. I'm back with Nina, yes, but I still somehow feel like she's not there. I feel like we will never have the same relationship because of this whole train wreck.

I'm walking towards the Palm Woods. It's across the street from Nina's new hotel, so it's not really a long walk.

As the elevator rings, I'm walking towards my room and I knock slightly on the door. Carlos opens it and looks side to side.

"Did you bring Nina?" he has the sense of annoyance in his voice.

"No...why?" I ask. He shakes his head and pushes me inside.

"Logan told me what happened!" Carlos bursts.

"Don't believe it. I'm back with Nina..." I clear my throat."So, everything is fine."

"What!"

"Carlos, you're not me. You, James, nor Logan will make the decisions for me." I snap.

"I don't want her to hurt you!"

"I already told Logan this. I HURT HER!" I yell. "It doesn't matter. Nendall is back together and there's nothing you can do!"

But, I don't think we're back together. I don't think her heart shredded to pieces is healed yet. I don't know if she's still there.


	9. What If

I am back with a new chapter! I need to tell you something though. This isn't WrittenHereForever. This is BRITTANALOVE. I've been here beta for quite a while now and I'm helping her on this 's stuck on ideas so as her cousin, I'll help her. And since this isn't WrittenHereForever's A/N, here's a little note she left: Thank you so much to my reviewers, sorry I'm not here right now, but I'd like to send a shout to _bigxtimexrushxrules_ for all the nice reviews, just in case she's reading. Enjoy! By the way, SERIOUSLY LISTEN TO ASHLEY TISDALE'S "WHAT IF" SONG, IT GOES ALONG WITH NENDALL'S SITUATION!

* * *

><p>Nina POV: Kendall didn't seem all that excited when I asked him to be my boyfriend. I asked him because what if I need him at some point? I can't believe him. He's the one who's desperately wanted to get back with me and he doesn't show it. Kendall, now, everything I say, you just try to stop it. I didn't ask him 'cause he's been extremely nice to me again, I asked him because he's the only person I can trust right now. He's the only one I can run to. He's...the only one I love deeply. My phone vibrates and Kendall's name is flashing on it. I just stare at it. Did I make the right decision of getting back with him? I'm at crossroads here. If I go to the left, did I make the right decision? Will I be safe? If I go to the right, will I have chosen the wrong decision? Will I be in danger? Getting hurt and be left to die once again? Would Kendall be there to save me? He didn't last time. I honestly believe I chose the wrong path. I flip my phone open and read his text. <em>hey, nin. do u want to come to 2j for dinner? <em>My eyes tear up. My heart breaks into pieces one more time. I trust Kendall so much...I trust him with all my heart but I don't know if this problem would have damaged my trust. I hit the reply button on phone and start punching in the words. _no thxs...im going 2 da auditorium in the palm woods. _What if this happened again? Would he save me? Or would he just leave me hanging again? What if I needed him again...wait, I do need him. I know he's trying to be by my side, but sometimes when he says he wants me...I don't believe it. If he did want me...why did he hurt me? _why? _He replies. I shuffle my feet nervously. _nothin...i need a place. _The song that Ashley Tisdale made flashes in my head. _ ill come...! _Hm. Kendall. What's wrong with that boy. My brow crinkles in agony and frustration. _no. i wan be alone. _I shake my head. I'm going there for a reason. I want to let out about how I feel about Nendall other than crying my head off. _okay:/ _I don't answer. I stuff my phone in my shorts. As I'm about to open the door, ready to go to the auditorium, my ringtone, Get it Right, starts going off. I pop it out and the name "Kendall" flashes. I grumble to myself. I don't answer it and when the ringtone stops, I turn the knob and start walking out to the elevators. In a few minutes, my ringtone blares off once more and Kendall starts flashing again. I close my eyes and click the green button.

"Hello?" I say, clearly irritated. I really don't think I made the right decision of getting back with him because he is the only one I can run back to. And, when I was all a happy girl when he said yes...yeah, that was acting.

"Nina, what's up? You're going to the Palm Woods auditorium and you don't even want your own boyfriend to see you? The only reason people go there is to sing about their feelings." It's like he read my mind.

"I'm not." I lie. "I miss the Palm Woods and I just want to sit down and just breath in the Palm Woods air again." I sound some what believable.

"Oh." Kendall says. "Okay."

"Okay, Kendall. Don't worry, I'll stop by 2J..." I trail off.

"How about 2K?"

"Sure, they're kinda better, but they still hate me, Kendall. I don't even want to see them anymore." My voice shakes.

"Oh, see you, Nina." he says.

"Bye, Kendall." I hang up.

* * *

><p>I make sure the doors closed. I don't want anyone to come into the auditorium while I singcry my feelings out. I cautiously walk down the isles and turn the mic on. Once I reach the stage, I begin the karaoke version of What If by Ashley Tisdale. Then, the tears come.

_Don't speak, I can't believe_  
><em>This is here happening<em>  
><em>Our situation isn't right<em>  
><em>Get real, who you playing with?<em>  
><em>I never thought he'd be like this<em>  
><em>You were supposed to be there by my side<em>

_When you say that you want me_  
><em>I just don't believe it<em>  
><em>You're always ready to give up<em>  
><em>Whenever I turn around<em>

_What if I need you baby?_  
><em>Would you even try to save me?<em>  
><em>Or would you find some lame excuse<em>  
><em>To never be true<em>  
><em>What if I said I loved you?<em>  
><em>Would you be the one to run to?<em>  
><em>Or would you watch me walk away<em>  
><em>Without a fight<em>

_I'm so sick of worrying_  
><em>That you're gonna quit over anything<em>  
><em>I could trip and you'd let go like that<em>  
><em>And everything that we ever were<em>  
><em>Seems to fade but not the hurt<em>  
><em>Cause you don't know the good things from the bad<em>

_When I say that I want you_  
><em>You know that I mean it<em>  
><em>And in my hour of weakness<em>  
><em>There's still time to try<em>

_What if I need you baby?_  
><em>Would you even try to save me?<em>  
><em>Or would you find some lame excuse<em>  
><em>To never be true<em>  
><em>What if I said I loved you?<em>  
><em>Would you be the one to run to?<em>  
><em>Or would you watch me walk away<em>  
><em>Without a fight<em>

_Every time I speak you try to stop me_  
><em>Cause every little thing I say is wrong<em>  
><em>You say you're noticing but you never see<em>  
><em>This is who I really am, that you can't believe<em>  
><em>Makes me want to know right now<em>  
><em>If it's me you'll live without<em>  
><em>Or would you change your mind<em>  
><em>What if I need you?<em>

_But What if I need you baby?_  
><em>Would you even try to save me?<em>  
><em>Or would you find some lame excuse<em>  
><em>To never be true<em>  
><em>What if I said I loved you?<em>  
><em>Would you be the one to run to?<em>  
><em>Or would you watch me walk away<em>  
><em>Without a <em>

_Oh baby what if I need you? (what if I need you?)_  
><em>Yeah yeah, What If I need you?<em>  
><em>What if I need, what if I need you?<em>  
><em>What If I need you? (Oh) What if I need you?<em>  
><em>Yeah, what if I need you?<em>  
><em>I need you, you, you<em>

Just as I finish the song, I catch the glimpse of blonde hair and green eyes opening the door and leaving. I sigh. This is wrong. Everything is wrong.


	10. Everything's Different Now

Seeing Kendall peek into the auditorium is just a miracle. He's so loyal, yet, I ask him if I can be alone and he chooses to go and peeks in on me. He's different. My friends are different. I'm different. My life isn't going the way it's supposed to. Instead of me enjoying my life that used to be, I'm here, facing problems that no one else could possibly be able to face at all. Being one of those suffering stars, no one seems to care about me now. And what I mean by don't care is they don't care if I'm okay or not. Not the "oh she's nothing anymore" kind of care. I miss my life, and it could stay like this forever. I'm clueless, and hurt. My friends are acting like they hate me, Kendall is disobeying me, and my heart is just breaking by the minute. Everyone said nothing could go wrong in my life 'cause I'm so nice and kind. I didn't do anything to anyone and yet my life is ruined. I'll never get the wedding I've always dreamed of with "the one", I'll never get my life back. I walked down the steps of the stage and walked out. I walked down the hall, and all eyes were on me. I didn't mind them. I knew it would be like this. I'd have to get used to this if my life would be like this forever. Mumbles were around me and I just glared at them and they stopped. What could I do now? I got kicked out of my own apartment (one that I paid the bill for), Kendall's roommates won't let me in their apartment, and I'm just some small little nothing anymore. My life is a wreck. Behind me walked Kendall, trying to talk to me.

"STOP IT!" I yelled, turning around to see a jaw-dropped Kendall. He looked at me in disbelief.

"I am so, so, so sorry." I say, pulling him into a hug. "I'm just so stressed, I don't know what to think and my life is just ruined."

Kendall just shook his head and walked away. Ugh. I feel so bad. It's not my fault though, well, maybe it is. My life is just... different, everything is just different, now that this all happened. I"m not sure of anything that has happened to me in the past month. I can' believe it's already been a month and none of my friends have dropped it. It's a shame.

**Author's post-note:**

_So, I know, I finally updated, and um, I know it's pretty short, but I'm just doing the best I can. I am glad to tell you that I won't be ending Nina's journey too early...I'm making 14 more chapters. Meaning this story will have 24 chapters. I promise I will be updating ALOT more...aw, who am I kidding...no one is really reviewing or favoriting or anything anyway...gosh...well, I guess that's it._

~WrittenHereForever


	11. Sending Up Wishes And Prayers

**Nina POV: ** I know I've mentioned all this crab and stuff, but I'm just so peed off. Today my band mates told me they wanted to quit the Midnight Catchers and go off with their Los Angeles lives. In my head, I was going off like "WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE THEY THINKING.?"

I'm..I'm sorry. I'm under a lot of stress and when I'm under stress, I just...I become a lot more mean. So, as I was saying, why would Keannah quit? This band means the world to her. She got us here. and now she calls it quits? Danielle said instead of being in a stupid band, she wanted to make a solo album as "Missy Sissy", her..awkward stage name. And Maddie wants to take off as a childrens writer or like, something like Dr. Phil. I can't believe it. What happened to "never give up"? Does that mean nothing anymore? is it some sort of joke now? They're breaking the promise of staying together. They finally let me back in the apartment for some reason. I lay on my bed, looking around. My covers were all over the place, there were crupled papers everywhere, from mine and Keannah's attempts and songwriting. I picked up one and unraveled it.

_Whatever Happened To Love _the title read. I remember writing this... I wrote it when Kendall and I were fighting.

_I'm hurting, there's a fire burning in my heart._ I sang along.

_Is it nothing? Is there nothing I can do?_

A tear rocketed down my cheek as I read through the rest of the song. I glared at the paper and remembered...my diary...had been open. I wonder if Keannah read it when I was out. I shuffled through her things and found it. It was closed, the front reading "Nina's Diary" in blue, decorated with a solid purple with white swirls on it. The diary was locked, and my combination lock was closed. I scoped around and put my combination in. 29-32-18. I pulled open the lock and skimmed through. On every page was a comment written in sparkly green pen. Keannah's favorite pen and color. I turned back to the first page.

_Diary Entry 1 2-15-2006_

_So this is my first diary entry in my first diary. Living in Mississippi isn't all that easy, I've gotta say._

_Maddie has been really stupid today, calling my dreams of being an all-star soccer player stupid and impossible. And Keannah was just being so weird, I wanted to ignore her. So that's just my thoughts for today.._

_Signed,_

_Paulina GeE_

I remember writing that. I looked down at the comment.

_Nina, is that how you really felt about me that day? Why didn't you just tell me?_

_Signed,_

_Keannah Jaz C_

I skipped a couple entries and ended up at entry 24.

_Diary Entry 24 8-13-10_

_So we just moved to LA, and we met this new dude band. There's this blonde guy I really like but he's with Maddie. Wishing he'll be mine someday._

_Signed,_

_Nina E -.-_

_Awwwww. How sweet. _

_KJC 0_o_

And then I came to this.

_Diary Entry 45 9-1-11_

_So everything's actually going pretty well...actually...no. My friends are treating me like trash, Kendall's constantly yelling at me for something I didn't do, and my life is just hard. I feel really hurt. I've never been treated like this in my whole life. _

_Signed,_

_Nina._

And then came the note which was just three little dots.

I wish I could just do something about this. I want my life back.

So then I got it.

I'm going to go home.

Not forever, but, just until things clear up a little more.

**So that was chapter 11. How'd you guys like it. So anyway, I'd really like to give you a sneak peek of my soon to come Nendall wedding story called Wedding Dress, but I can't...I...I just can't. But I think I'm gonna make a new story for Logannah, which I haven't written about in FOREVER.**


	12. I Can't

_ASDFGHJKL...sorry readers...but I changed my mind and I'm NOT putting 24 chapters. This, chapter 12 will be my last. I'd really love to make 24 chapters but I realized I have so many stories and I'm not even continuing them...I'm sorry._

**Chapter 12: I Can't**

"No. I can't." I said to myself as I parked in the parking lot of the LAX airport. What was I thinking? I had to clear things up HERE. With Kendall. With everyone. If I'm in Mississippi, that's not going to do me any good. I sat there and groaned, started the engine and drove out.

I felt my phone buzz in my purse and I knew I couldn't talk while I was driving, or text. I parked in the nearest parking lot, opened my purse and pulled out my phone.

_4 Missed Calls: Kendall, Keannah, Danielle, and Hanna_**(Hanna replaced Maddie who had quit)**.

They called me? Really? Well. I guess I'll have to call each and every one of them. First, I dialed Keannah. She wouldn't bite. She's my best friend.

"Nina? Holy crap I was freaking worried about you! Why'd you say you were leaving for Mississippi? Is this some sort of joke?" There was worry in her voice. Well, when wouldn't there be if I was all of a sudden going back home. She treats me like a little sister.

"Keannah. Don't worry. It wasn't a joke...I was just so stressed out because everything was focused on me and it wouldn't end. I'm sorry..." My voice trailed off and dead silence bared between our call.

"No, no, don't be. It's all my fault. I had the idea to kick you out and I'm really sorry. So..where are you now?" Her voice was hushed and shaky.

"I'm parked at a random parking lot. I got to the airport and changed my mind about going back. I knew I had to clear up things HERE. Not at home."

A laugh came from the other line. "A random parking lot..why?" Keannah's voice started to increase with cheeriness.

"I got four missed calls. I kind of figured it would be from Kendall, you and the other girls, so I just had to call back to each and every one of you." I replied. A light smile became plastered upon my face.

"Okay the. Bye bye. I'll let you call the others."

"Bye." I clicked the end button and chose the next person to call back. Hanna. She's new and all but she's family.

"Hanna..hey...it's Nina." I said when she picked up.

"Hey Nina.. are you waiting for your airplane or something?" She asked.

"No.. I actually left the airport before I even went in...I just couldn't leave."

"Well, that's good. We're worried sick about you here." Hanna was more calm than Keannah was.

"Yeah. Well. I have two other people to call back so I'll talk to you when I get back. Okay?" I really didn't have much to say to her so I might as well end the conversation with that.

"Bye." She said softly.

Well..I was really mad at Danielle so should I really call her? Eh, she can wait. Last person. The most important person. Kendall.

"Nina? Babe you there?" He said when he picked up.

Silence lurked the conversation but I had to break it.

"Y-yeah. I wanted to say I'm sorry. I know..you heard I was going back home." My voice trembled with fear.

"Home? Nina. _This_ is your home. This is where _you_ belong."

"Yes..I-I know. I left the airport on sudden notice, and now I'm stuck in a parking lot calling everyone that called me."

"I want you to come back. So we can clear this up in PERSON."

I hung up the phone after saying goodbye, and left to the Palm Woods.

* * *

><p>I hope Nina's okay..I just wanna make everything right again. Everything's wrong and it's all my fault. I'm the reason she wanted to leave. It's all me. I sat on the leather couches in the Palm Woods lobby, and watched the door. A figure shadowed the door. Hopefully it was Nina. Inside walked a girl with long, dark hair, chocolate brown eyes and black glasses. She wore a loose fit, blue knit shirt with only one sleeve slung over her shoulder. She wore black leggings and black knee-high boots. Nina. She scoped the place and had her eyes locked on me.<p>

"Kendall!" She dropped her luggage, ran to me and threw her arms around my neck. "I'm so sorry," She cried after kissing me on the cheek.

"Don't be. This was all my fault." Her arms dropped and I took her hand in mine and led her to the couch. "Sit." Nina did as told, and stared up at me. I left her there, approached the door, and grabbed her luggage off the ground and put it where we were sitting. I sat next to her, and next to me sat a crying girl. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Nina nodded her head. "Yeah..it's just...when I first thought of having a boyfriend, I never thought it would be like this. With all the trouble and flaws. I used to think it would be perfect. I thought I would be his princess and he would be my prince. But, no. It's all different. It's all ruined." She shook her head in misery.

"No. Don't think of it that way. You _are_ my princess. You are my life, Nina. Don't think I'm just using you." I put my arm around her shoulder and just waited for the crying to stop.

"R-really? I'm your life?" A stutter was in her voice from the crying.

"Yes. You mean the whole world to me, so don't think our relationship is all messed up just because we got in a fight about something stupid. I love you. And I mean that."

"I never thought I could fix this problem from when it first started. I thought it would just go on forever and I'd become miserable for the rest of my life." Nina sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

"Nina. I don't want you thinking that way. Always think positive and good things will come you way...you know what? You CAN fix it. You just have talk to your friends and make things clear." Hopefully this cheers her up.

"Really? You really think I can?"

"Yes. Now go get it right." I stood up, offered my hand and helped her up. I handed Nina her luggage and she walked toward the elevator.

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door and stood there, waiting for someone to answer. A blonde stood in front of me, and she had a bright smile on her face.<p>

"Nina." She said softly. She took my things, and held open the door. "Come."

I walked inside and she followed after me.

"We missed you." Keannah said. She was sitting on a dark blue loveseat. "It's all yours. For you and Kendall only."

"W-wow...when did you guys get me this?" I questioned circling the couch.

"We got it for sale at the local furniture shop. Just today." Danielle said happily. "Come on...sit on it."

"You guys really got me this..you didn't have to." I pleaded. I really did like it, though.

"Oh, but we wanted to. To tell you, that we're sorry." Keannah held out her arms, signaling for a hug.

I smiled and walked to her, and gave her a hug."You guys, I'm really sorry to say, but I think it was unnessasary to turn on me like that. I mean, if I was having a problem, who else was I supposed to go to? I didn't really have anyone..."

"Well, we know. We figured that out after we let you back in the apartent. But we thought it was too late to apologize." Keannah and Danielle said in unison.

"It's never too late to apologize you guys." I smiled at them and they smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Months Later (November 23):<strong>

Kendall and I lounged on the loveseat that my friends got me, he had his arm wrapped around me and my head was propped on his shoulder. The fireplace was glowing, while the stormy weather occurred outside. Everyone else sat around the coffee table and drank Keannah's homemade hot chocolate and cookies.

"You know, it may not be winter but it sure feels like it." Hanna giggled and took a bite off her cookie.

"Yeah, but everything's alright now. Nina's worries are gone, they stopped fighting, it's all good.

The clock on the door read 11:57 pm. Almost Thanksgiving. Almost time to feast.

Just before the clock hit 12, everyone was asleep and worry-free.


End file.
